Young Anarchists
The Young anarchists as dubbed by Atlas and Hyperion as they preffure just Anarchists, are a gang of misfits and outcast. Overview Most are shunned for being to aggressive, drug addicts and other illegal acts. However the gang itself is quite nuetral with other villages and cities. They openly trade and interact to some extant with Bandits which causes some to treat or mistake them as bandits. However they also get involved in large battles with some bandit gangs mostly over toughness. One unique trait about the gang is that all members are not adults with the oldest being 17. They also take pride in being called punks by many of pandoras residents. Despite being jumpy and easty to anger. They can be befriended easily. They are friendly but the slightest thing can make them try to kill you. One who finds himself inside one of there Hangouts can sleep and trade at but a hanging or skinning comes to those who try to cross them. History The origin of the Anarchist starts from the Dahl evacuation. A 13 year old Rod, was abandoned by his foster parents who were Dahl workers. This bitterd him forever. He took to wilderness of the Arid badlands learning to hunt and survive quickly. It wasn't soon after he met another boy named Tom who shared a similar fate of abandonment. However Tom never gave a full story. Anyways, The two met while Rod was salvaging a destroyed Claptrap. Rod attempted to Rob Tom for his leather biker jacket he thought looked cool. When the found the were to evenly matched the two called a truce. Tom respected his fighting skill and gave him his old dead friends leather jacket. They quickly became friends made a pact to make the most badass gang in all of pandora. After finding themselves in the dahl headlands, they came across a massecred bandit tribe. Only children grieving over their dead bandit fathers and mothers were seen. The children saw to dirty punks and recognized their families. To the two friends surprise the children started to call rod and tom "cool looking". They all bonded and soon the children joined the two friends pact. By this time 6 kids all under 13 years were in the gang. After finding a abandoned atlas bunker, the set up shop there and secured a small piece of territory. In time more outcasts made their way to the bunker and were taken in. The group of Punks by the opening of the first vault on pandora had about 50 gang member. Ranks Each anarchist has his own rank. This rank is not a rank for military purposes. No it is just to show the experience and respect the punks have. The have almost not order. The higher ups are just respected and their words are followed out of respect. The only authority the gang keeps is if one anarchist kills of steals from another, they are killed or in special cases, robbed of everything and cased out. The respect Ranks as they call them have many in variety. Each rank comes with one tattoo on the arm. The first and least admirable one is called a Punk. These are the newly member who haven't shown much skill yet. There tattoo is a skeleton head with a mohawk with one. The second and a little more respected is the animal. Animals have been in the gang for a bit and shown they can handle a fight. There tattoo is a skeleton head with a mohawk with a eyepatch. The third and greatly respected rank are the warhawks. These kids have shown much courage and have been in the gang for at least 2 to 3 years. Their tattoo is a skeleton with a mohawk with a eyepatch and a cigar. The finnal and high respect rank is the Fucking Badass. The fucking badass is only given to Rod for being the founder and the most couragous of them all. His tatoo is a skeleton head with a mohawk a eyepatch, a cigar, and two pistols crossed behind the head.